


Five times the Charm

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Fire and the Flood [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: From Yuuri's place at the Gryffindor table...





	Five times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! And it's been a while for this fic in my draft. It wants out~

There is a particular sound that caught his attention and Yuuri immediately tuned to it.

One detail that Yuuri is expecting the most during the Start-of-Term Feast would be seeing Viktor across his seat from the Gryffindor table in his usual cheerful disposition. He knows he will be there on the other side, seated on the usual place he dubbed as his Yuuri-viewing spot.

His hair is loose this time, silver locks cascading effortlessly over his shoulders and down his back, framing his maturing face handsomely. His edges are starting to become prominent and his angles are sharper. If Yuuri is honest, he would have admitted that he wanted to trace those edges and angles with his eyes and his hands in order to commit them to memory. It is becoming one of his favorite imaginations.

Ah, but that would be distracting, wouldn’t it? In fact, the object of his attention knows it is and most often uses it as a means to get what he wants (from Yuuri).

Viktor abandons his food as soon as he saw Yuuri staring and stands up, possibly hoping to go to him, only to be dragged back down by none other than his cousin, Yuri. Viktor seems to be half-listening and he favors returning his attention to Yuuri instead of hearing to his cousin’s constant threats.

His dopey smile makes an appearance and Viktor presses his curled hands together on his chest to form an uneven heart in his direction.

Here is a time where his mind skids to a screeching stop in the middle of lifting a forkful of apple pie fillings just because Viktor Nikiforov, wizard extraordinaire and a constant presence on Hogwart’s Top Ten Hottest Student since his second year, is making big heart shapes using his hands during dinner and Yuuri might or might not have been thinking him to be adorably dangerous for making it difficult to focus and breathe.

Not that he perceives him otherwise but it is hard to miss someone who is as popular as he is especially during their first year when he shone like a bright star among others. Yes, Yuuri admits to having been ogling him for some time now but he will not disclose any more of the topic because he buried that tidbit within the recesses of his mind. Another tale, another time.

For now, Viktor is looking at him like he is waiting for something. Keeps on pressing and bouncing his curled heart-shaped hands on his chest like its leaping in joy inside his ribs and he wants to show him just that.

_Kami-sama, tasukete kudasai… he is too cute I’m not immune to this I’m going to die…_

Yuuri resigns to his fate and curls onto himself, bringing a hand to cover his face so that nobody would see just how red his cheeks are becoming and shows his other hand. His thumb is over his index finger like he snapped them and they form a small heart shape which he knows Viktor would recognize.

Viktor does not recognize it at first. The Slytherin boy looks confused for a moment before someone whispered to him and then his entire being seems to Glow™. As in Glow™ and produce more imaginative hearts in the air at an alarming speed as if he ingested a Love Potion.

He barely registered the secretive gasps of surprise and delight from their fellow classmates as they watch the little scene.

Not this again. He had enough of people, both students _and_ professors, who are not subtle in putting their opinions forward and he is still in disbelief when he learned about their support for their developing relationship. Honestly, deep inside, Yuuri is thrilled because their budding relationship is thriving in a good environment; at the same time, he dreads the attention of hundreds of people because Yuuri is personally not used to having his private moments be seen in public.

Don’t think he does not know about a bet going on last year but he is not aware of the specific details. He does not know if Viktor realized it yet. Bet he does at some degree.

Deep calming breaths, Yuuri. Continue eating your food like this is nothing.

“Ahem.”

Someone coughs beside him and it’s easy to know who this is. Yuuri continues to eat his pie in silence.

“Ahem!”

No. He will ignore. He will not fall for the same trick ever aga –

“So, have you snogged him yet?”

Yuuri nearly choked on his food if not for the quick remedy of a glass of pumpkin juice and a good sharp blow on his back. He looked behind him and there is Phichit sporting a wolfish grin. His camera is at the ready. “You and your boyfriend are soooo in love with each other the ceiling is producing petals. Fresh spring petals in the middle of autumn.”

True enough, there are small pinkish petals scattered about on the table and the floor. There are a few on Yuuri’s table and more on Viktor’s specifically. The shade blends well with Viktor’s hair color which makes him more standout. Oh, Yuuri thinks, he is gorgeous.

Ah, wait! Enough. This is odd enough as it is. It must be a prank because he knows the ceiling mirrors the actual weather and not the person’s emotional health. He will research that later. His curiosity is ordering him to.

For now, it is wise to keep his mouth shut unless his friend decides to use his words as blackmail.

“Yuuuuri.” Phichit whines, squeezing himself in the small space between him and a newly sorted first year. “You haven’t given me an answer to my questions.”

“You asked only one question, Phichit.”

“That is true but the others are implied.” His best friend picked a piece of roasted sausage from his plate and nibbles it. “Well? You and him. Is it official?”

“Promise not to make a scene?”

“Promise. Cross my heart and hope to d – hope to trip on my own feet.”

“Alright. Yes.”

“Yes? As in _yes_ , you want me to trip? Or _yes_ as in…”

Yuuri blushes to the tips of his ears and Phichit takes that as his cue to rejoice.

He is thankful that Phichit can keep his word but, of course, the boy does lack some control over his fanboying and he nearly knocks the table over when he tries to stifle his joy and stomps his feet instead to signify his happiness.

“Finally! You make me so proud – wait a minute. Why haven’t you told me? I’m your best friend, aren’t I? You’re supposed to tell your best friend these things, Yuuri. BFF rules 101–”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are truly appreciated!


End file.
